1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of exercise devices; and more specifically, to a user interface element for an exercise device utilizing inertial force resistance.
2. Background
Rope undulation is an exercise in which lengths of rope are moved to create wavelike motions. The ropes used, which are sometimes referred to as battling ropes, are generally from one to three inches in diameter and ten to thirty feet in length although other sizes may be used depending on the type of exercise being performed. The inertia of the rope provides resistance against which the user works.
Undulating rope exercises typically involve holding a length of rope with each hand and moving the arms to create one or more wavelike motions of the rope. Undulating rope exercises provide cardiovascular benefits and increase strength and endurance of the shoulders, back, abdominals, arms, hips, legs, and hand grip. The simplicity and effectiveness of undulating rope exercises make them ideal for a wide range of users.
One shortcoming of undulating rope exercises is that the user interface to the rope is a hand grip to the end of the rope. Thus the benefits of undulating rope exercises tend to be concentrated in the upper body. Further, the intensity of undulating rope exercises is limited by the grip strength of the user.
It would be desirable to provide a user interface to an undulation rope that permits performance of undulating rope exercises that provide a greater lower body workout. It would also be desirable to provide a user interface to an undulation rope that permits a more intense undulating rope exercise than is otherwise possible based on the grip strength of the user.